


Tradition

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Prompt #5- Fairy Lights<br/>Laura remembers a Christmas tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

"Hey, Carm?"  
Carmilla looked up from her book, eyebrow raised questioningly. "Yeah, babe? What's up?"  
Laura was silent for a moment, fingers playing with the edge of her pillow. "So, um, I was thinking about what Dad and I used to do every year before Christmas. We had a bit of a tradition of driving around town looking at the lights, and since I'm not going home for Christmas this year, I was wondering, uh, if we could do it? Together?"  
Carmilla smiled gently at Laura. "Of course we can. Tonight?"  
Laura squealed, and bounced up off her bed to tackle her girlfriend in a tight hug. "Tonight sounds perfect. Thank you so much!"  
Carmilla wrapped her arms around her, burying her head in Laura's neck and grinning at how excited her girlfriend was at the prospect of fairy light viewing, and delighted that Laura had asked her to come with her. She raised her head slightly, dropping a kiss on Laura's shoulder as she looked up. "Give me a minute to get my car, and we'll leave in an hour or so, since it's not properly dark yet."  
Laura disentangled herself from Carmilla and stood up with her. "You have a car?"  
"Of course. Not just for transport, though. A girl's gotta have a cool car." Carmilla reached to the back of her shelf for her keys, and headed to the door. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she looked back at Laura. "Liebling? Thank you, by the way. For inviting me to go with you." Carmilla opened the door and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her.  
*********  
They walked in later that night, arms wrapped around each other and Laura shivering slightly, both with grins on their faces. Once they were inside, Laura turned to face Carmilla. "Thank you so much. That was wonderful, and it was even better because you were there with me."  
Carmilla leaned down and kissed Laura sweetly, pulling away after a moment. "I wouldn't have missed that for the world, mon amour."  
"I love you, Carm."  
"I love you too, Laura. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The line "a girl's gotta have a cool car" actually came from a discussion Dad and I were having about our cars. I have a Holden Nova, and Dad has a Sierra that is more his baby than I am, and I'm Not Allowed To Drive it, which is frustrating.


End file.
